Little Secrets
by his-little-troll
Summary: Sasuke draws a picture while at dinner, and you'd be quite surprised to know what it is. SasuSaku


Little Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters…

Sasuke sighed, completely bored. How had he been talked into this stupid thing again? He looked around the table, watching the others laugh. He, apparently, had missed out on the joke. Sighing again, he picked at his food, which was now cold, and slightly clumpy. Not to mention that it smelled sort of strange. Eying it, he wondered what exactly was in the yellow-green mush.

He gave up on trying to identify the so called food, and went back to watching the others. Everyone was smiling and happy. Naruto was sneaking peeks at Hinata, who noticed and was blushing uncontrollably. Ino and Shikamaru were fighting over something or another, and soon all of them were guffawing at another stupidity stunt from Naruto. He rolled his eyes, unbelieving of his friend's craziness. All for a girl. He stifled a snort, and began to stare, uninterested, in his own little world.

Still lost in this mysterious place, he found his eyes had drifted over to a certain pink haired girl. It had been a while since he had allowed his self to study her. He took a pencil from his pack. Slowly, he began to doodle on the paper napkins. He started with the top of her candy head, being sure to show the way the light caught her hair, and worked his way to her bright turquoise eyes, attempting, but not able, to capture the spirit in them. Once finished with that, he made the gentle slope of her perfect nose, and added the narrow arches of her eyebrows. The majority of her face done, he began on his favorite part of her. Her cherry red lips. Smiling, just a tiny bit, he sketched out a normal mouth, then started forming her individual lip shape, and added texture, imagining how soft they were.

His fingers quivered as he began drawing her slender neck, and moved on down to her shoulders. He could almost feel the gentle skin in his rough hands. With light strokes of the pencil, he drew out the breasts. After he was done with that task (and what a difficult one it was) he outlined her flat and solid stomach. That was when he finished the rest of her arms, making her hands rest together on her legs, which were tucked underneath her. His head swam, filled with thoughts that were much different from the norm. A scarlet blush adorned his cheeks, and he signed his name in the corner. Finally, his work was done.

He sat back, admiring his masterpiece. Sure, it was just a sketch on a napkin, but it was a very nice sketch on a napkin. He had managed to capture exactly what he wanted the picture to be about, and he liked her simple pose, especially with her lovely smile. As he studied it longer, he realized that it needed a name. He frowned, thinking hard. Then, a rare grin stretched across his face, and he carefully wrote the four little words on it.

No one had noticed this artist at work, and for that he was grateful. It would have ruined the surprise. For the rest of the night, he was considerably happier. Once the dinner was over, he left, all smiles and laughs. The others were either too tired to care, or just enjoyed the moment.

Instead of going his usual way home, he took the long way, specifically avoiding Sakura. He couldn't help but smirk at his idea. It was rather genius, he had to admit.

The next morning, Sakura awoke, feeling tired and cranky as usual. After sitting on her bed a few minutes, her blank mind staring into nothingness, she yawned and fell back onto her pillow. Her head hit something hard, and she let out a grumble of annoyance, turning to see what had ruined her 'five more minutes' thought. She was surprised to see a little black box, thin and, from its appearances, handmade. Opening it up, her eyes narrowed and she held up the napkin angrily. It was then that she noticed the picture, and the words written across the top.

"My Dirty Little Secrets"

It was her, wearing a rather… revealing… dress. Her hair was slightly tousled from god only knows what, and she was sitting in a proper manner, but her eyes held a spark in them that looked about as playful as her appearance. Her smile was, in its own, sly way, seductive, and she turned several different shades of red. Her eyes widened when she read the name in the corner, and her jaw dropped a few feet. Briefly, she found herself wondering what other little secrets he held… 


End file.
